US Published application 2008/0174068 (York) published Jul. 24, 2008 discloses a method for conducting a lottery that offers players who lose the opportunity to use their losing lottery tickets to enter one or more additional lotteries, a replay program. This proposes that the player will be awarded points which can be used in a second lottery game which can be played on line.
US Published application 2008/0045299 (Bennett) published Jul. 24, 2008 and assigned to Scientific Games discloses a system and method for providing an additional or end-of-game drawing to players of a lottery game. In one embodiment, unique validation codes provided on lottery tickets can be encrypted using an algorithm and used to create a record of such encrypted codes. A player then participates in the lottery and subsequently submits the validation code from the ticket to a lottery provider. The lottery provider applies the algorithm to the submitted validation code to create another encryption code for comparison with the record of encrypted codes. In the event a match is found, the player is entered into a second-chance or end of game drawing.
The above two patent applications relate to participation in second chance draws/lottery style play, which are entered on the internet following purchase of an instant ticket. It appears they are targeted primarily for customers, who did not win, although the losing aspect is more strongly defined in the first application. In both cases, after a player has completed the registration process on their first entry or signed in, if they are pre-registered, they are requested to enter the validation or other ticket identification number and game number as a means of identifying the ticket they are holding. With the second application, the number entered is encrypted and compared to a list of valid numbers from that game and if a match occurs the entry is accepted. For the first application, there is no mention in the claims of a comparison to a supplied list. Once the entry is accepted it is assigned points to be used in subsequent drawings. Points awarded after acceptance of the entry are based on the price of the ticket.
Also in U.S. Pat. No. 7,424,617 of Yahoo there is disclosed a points based system which employs encryption during the entry phase. Points are redeemed for purchases on-line. The example used is for bottle caps.